Burnt By Love
by Sweetstar25
Summary: What would have happened if Mello had met a girl that would change his world and the outcome of the Kira case all together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter takes place after Death Note: Another Note but before L's death while working on the Kira case.**

I stood in the abandoned park my long, straight red hair flowing in the harsh Autumn wind. My clothes where little protection from the gales. I wore a thin long-sleeve white shirt, badly ripped and faded blue jeans, and a pair of beaten tennis shoes. My emerald eyes swept the horizon focusing on the setting sun.

_I don't care much for the life I'm living but with views like this in my backyard., I don't give a damn._

I heard footsteps on the ground behind me and to my right before the new person stood to my right. I looked them over.

_About my height, looks like blonde hair, damn have they ever even worn those shoes?_

"What're you staring at?"

"The sunset, your lucky I didn't decide to take your approach offensively," I said. _Sounds like a guy._

"Why is that? A little girl like you can't possibly hurt me," he sneered.

"May I ask your name?" I totally changed the subject. Or did I?

"Who is asking?" he countered.

"I asked first Blondie," I replied.

"My name's Mello," he stated flatly not enjoying my little nickname for him.

"Mello huh? My name's Grace," I returned the favor.

_I'm not sure about this guy. Maybe I should knock him out then run for it-_

"Let me ask you something," Mello said interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay," I mused, "try me."

"There are four murders. At the first murder there are four Wara Ningyo nailed to the walls the room is locked with a thumb turn lock. The second murder scene there are three Wara Ningyo nailed to the walls. This room is also locked by a thumb turn lock. The third murder scene there are two Wara Ningyo, again locked with a thumb turn lock. Who is the fourth victim?

"Based on the information I've been given and guessing that the nails used to fasten the Wara Ningyo to the walls were used as a sort of pulley system to for a thread of sorts to lock the room from the outside. My best take on this answers that the final murder wasn't a murder but a suicide. The final victim was the murderer himself. To keep up the locked room scenario they would have had to be inside the room to lock it since the previous method was useless with only one nail," I stated easily.

"That's," Mello had a look of shock on his face, "exactly right."

"Well I am at the top of my class. Have been since I knew how to read and write," I shrugged, "Answering suck a simple question is no large feat."

Mello looked dumbfounded.

_Is it really that amazing?_

"Your coming with me!" Mello grabbed my wrist and began to drag me away from the park.

I swung my right leg around and slammed it into the back of Mello's knees. His feet consequently flew out from under him and he landed on his back. I spun to my right and landed with one knee on his stomach, pinning him to the ground. _That was easy. Why was he acting as if this could never happen to him?_

"H-how did you do that?" Mello once again looked extremely shock by my actions.

"Easy. Your not a very though opponent," I shrugged again showing indifference.

"Your definitely coming with me," Mello stated again.

"Exactly where are we going?" I inquired as I pushed my knee down harder on his stomach.

"Wammy's House. I think you can get in easily," Mello rasped, out of breath because of the pressure on his stomach.

_Maybe I should follow him. I am curious._

"Fine, I'll come with you," I mused, rising up off Mello's stomach then helping him up.

"Come on then I'll take you there now," Mello said beginning to walk off.

"I've gotta go home and get some stuff first," I stated, no moving from my current spot.

"Oh, you have a family? Then you can't come to Wammy's house," Mello replied.

"No. I live in an orphanage a few blocks over. I need to grab some clothes and other stuff I'll need," I told him.

"Right. I'll be waiting here for you," Mello said as he sat down in one of the swings.

I left for the old orphanage where I lived. _The old couple that runs the place is nice but they're not family by a long shot. I just need some clothes and my sketch books and other art supplies. _

I arrived at "home" and went straight upstairs to "my" room and gathered my few clothes that included a couple nice dresses, my bathroom supplies such as shampoo and soap, and last but not least my three or four sketch books, pencils, and eraser. I headed back down the stairs and was just about to exit the lobby.

"Grace where are you going?" the old lady that ran the place asked me.

"I'm leaving I've been given an opportunity that I can't turn down," I fled through the doors before the woman could stop me with more questions.

I got back to the little park where Mello waited.

"Let's go," He stood and began walking.

_Well he doesn't waste time does he? That's good. I hate unnecessary things._

A little while later we arrived at Wammy's House. Mello lead me inside and into an empty room that was kind of like a fancy dormitory room, but with a bathroom in the actual room.

"Leave your stuff in here, you won't be allowed to unpack unless you pass the test," Mello instructed.

"Okay," I put my large black duffle bag on the bed.

"Wait here I'll come back to get you for your test in a minute," Mello said over his shoulder as he left the room.

_This may not be too bad. I'm sure this test won't be too hard. I'll just pass and get in if I don't then I guess I'll just go back to where I was before._


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank my reviewer for pointing out my title mistake! Here's the second chapter! About time right?**

Mello re-entered the room I was sitting in.

"Come with me, it's time for your test," he said plainly.

I got up and followed him out of the room. He led me to a larger room that was empty save a opened laptop with a calligraphic L floating on the screen.

"Greetings, I am L," droned a odd filtered voice through the computer's speakers.

"Hey, name's Grace," I said.

_I'm bored.. Am I going to do something or what?_

"There is a man standing to your right. Fight him," L instructed.

The moment I turned to face my opponent the man charged me. I jumped over him and quickly pinned him to the floor.

"You're not very much fun…" I mused, "Is that all?"

"Very good," L stated. I couldn't very well gauge his reaction with that vocal filter. Not being able to read him really bothered me.

I stood up and the man beneath me stood shortly after, retreating to his place against the wall.

Within the span of the next hour L asked me questions. Questions most would have deemed difficult or impossible, but I answered quickly and correctly each time.

One final test was given me. I was blindfolded. I was to fight Mello. I heard quick shifting on the carpet floor to my left and waited a moment. My body shifted and my hands connected with Mello's shoulders. I held him fast: he tried to move, but I just stood there. Then in a flash I swung my leg around, knocking his knees out from beneath him. I put my left arm behind his head and my right under his stomach and flipped him before pinning him to the ground harshly.

"You really need to work on being quieter Mello," I spoke.

I heard Mello huff indignantly.

I removed my blindfold.

"Very good," L's filtered voice came through the speakers once more.

I climbed off Mello and offered my hand to him in a friendly gesture like one would do after a sparring session. Mello stood on his own and glared at me.

"You have passed my tests, Grace. Your name as long as you remain at Wammy's house will be Gyro. Welcome to Wammy's house," L spoke that final time before the screen went black.

I allowed Mello to lead back to my room. I sat down on my bed with a sketch book and stared off into space. I began to draw. For some reason Mello sat there on my desk watching for the whole hour and a half that I sat there drawing. When I finished it was a perfect copy of Mello sitting there on my desk.

_What the…?! I didn't even mean to draw him!_

"That's actually pretty good…" Mello stated.

"Uh… Thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a complement or not. I could read Mello but not as easily as I liked so he confused me easily.

"You might want to ask people before you start drawing them though," a new voice spoke from behind me. I turned quickly and pinned the stranger to the wall by his throat.

"Not a good idea to sneak up on her Matt," Mello chuckled a bit.

"I see," the goggle-wearing boy now known as Matt said. "So she's the new recruit?"

"Yeah," Mello answered once I had released Matt and sat back down on my bed.

I tuned out their conversation as my gaze found a girl near my doorway. Her hair was a light natural blonde with electric blue dyed tips, her eyes were almost the same color as the tips of her hair.

Mello followed my stare after a few minutes.

"That's Spark. She got here a couple weeks ago," Mello explained.

"I can speak for myself Willy Wonka," Spark snapped at Mello who growled in return.

Spark laughed at his reaction.

I rolled my eyes.

_She likes unnecessary teasing… I doubt we'll get along. How childish she is._

"Just ignore her Mello, don't stoop to a childish level such as hers," I instructed. Mello didn't seem keen on listening to something that sounded so much like an order but did so anyways because he found it was god advice.

Spark glowered at me.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" she eyed me.

"My name is Gyro. And if you don't back off Mello you'll make an enemy," I informed.

"I was just teasing geez…" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever…" I sighed.

After a few minutes of silence I asked everyone to leave so I could unpack and sleep. Mello said he'd return the next morning to show me around.

With that I unpacked and fell asleep in the unfamiliar room.

_Perhaps my life is finally going somewhere…_


End file.
